solo una noche?
by natsaku
Summary: sasuke y sakura pasan la noche juntos, acordando que ser solo eso sin sentimientos de por medio ni nada......hasta que sasuke se da cuenta que quiere mas.
1. Chapter 1

_Que pasa conmigo?? Necesito dormirme de una vez!! Por que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, claro, todo seria mas facil si no fuera por que cada vez que cierro mis ojos la escucho gemir mi nombre, si no fuera por eso todo seria mas simple, mucho mas simple, pero este no es el caso, se supone que ninguno iba a mezclar sentimientos...aunque no estoy seguro si es amor o algo asi lo que siento por ella, lo unico que se es que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza su sonrisa, su mirada, esos ojos, que me encantan, su aroma que quedo impregnado en mi piel, en mi cama...mi cama, cada vez que la miro recuerdo todo, por que tuvo que ser justo aquí, justo en el lugar en el que debo dormir a diario...excusas, todo esto son solo excusas si tan solo no hubiera cedido ante lo que ella me estaba pidiendo...si tan solo no hubiera accedido._

Flash back

**- bien llegamos sanos y salvos de la mision, pueden irse a sus casa**

**- hai!**

Un pelinegro habia comenzado a caminar cuando escucha una voz

**- sasuke-kun!!! Esperame, me voy contigo!!!**

**- hmp**

Todo el camino siguió en silencio, el siempre la ignoraba y lo unico que deseaba era llegar lo mas pronto posible a su casa y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban ante su puerta, se acerco a esta sin despedirse de la pelirrosada, abrio la puerta estaba a punto de entrar, ya salvado de seguir aguantando a la chica cuando escucha su voz.

**- sasuke-kun!!! Espera...**

**-que quieres (con su tono frio de siempre)**

**- sasuke-kun (dijo tratando de sonar sexy, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de el)**

**- detente, se exactamente lo que pretendes.**

**- vamos, solo una noche, nada mas...**

**- tu no eres de ese tipo de chica, tu mezclarias inmediatamente los sentimientos...**

- **prometo no hablarte de amor, ni exigirte ningun tipo de compromiso, no te exigire nada...**

**- (la habia empujado sobre la pared, presionandola con su cuerpo, mientras la examinaba detenidamente no esta tan mal pensaba mientras recorria con la mirada las desarrolladas curvas de su compañera) estas segura de lo que estas diciendo??**

**- segurisima, te prometo que ni siquiera estare a tu lado cuando despiertes, si quieres discreción, no se lo dire a nadie, solo una vez...por favor, sas...**

No pudo terminar pues fue callada con un beso, el pelinegro no logro controlar sus impulsos, le estaban dando las cosas demasiado faciles como para rechazarlo, poco a poco fue haciendo mas apasionado el beso, cosa que la chica respondia muy bien, fue haciendola avansar lentamente hasta dentro de la casa y cerro la puerta tras de ellos.

Fin flash back

_Todo empezó ese dia, debo comenzar a tener mas autocontrol, si no fuera por eso podria dormir placidamente, ya va una semana que ni siquiera puedo tomar una siesta por que esta alli, esta en todos lado, tengo que controlarme, debi haber dicho que no...quizas no fue tanto por eso, me he acostado con bastante chicas y ninguna me ha importado...es solo que...estuvo tan bien...fue tan recondenadamente bueno hacerla mia, sentir como se aferraba a mi espalda...sentir como...no! debo olvidar todo eso, debo..._

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos, pues estaban tocando la puerta, miro con confusion el reloj, no se habia dado cuenta que ya eran las 7 de la mañana, habia perdido toda la noche pensando en su molesia, se vistio rapidamente y bajo, al abrir la puerta se encontro con un naruto muy sonriente.

- dobe!!

- hmp

- tsunade-anciana nos llama

- tiene que ser ahora??

- la vieja dijo que era urgente...

- bueno, vamos.

Se fueron al llegar al despacho de la hokage, naruto entro y saludo a todos los presentes, sasuke solo entro y miro sin expresión alguna a todos, esta tipica actitud amenazo con cambiar cuando sus ojos se posaron en cierta pellirrosa.

_Noooooooo!!! No puede ser, lo menos que quiero hacer ahora es verla y alli esta con esa sonrisa que mueve mi mundo, esa sonrisa que solo a mi me dedica, esa sonrisa que no viene sola, viene con la mirada de esos brillantes ojos verdes, que parecieran que leyeran lo que pienso, si supieras sakurita, si solo supieras lo que pienso...ah?? que dice la anciana?? Una mision!!! Que!! Una semana!!!! Noooooooo!!!! Por que me pasa esto a mi!!necesito calmarme un tiempo, estar solo y pensar que hacer con todo esto que siento – no puede ser!!- ups, dije eso en voz alta, realmente la falta de sueño me esta afectando, disimula di algo tipico de ti, vamos –no puede ser que vaya a tener que aguantar a naruto y a sakura una semana- listo, con eso ni la hokage ni nadie me pedira explicaciones, supongo que eso estuvo bien, o no?? Claro que no!! Si sere idiota, ofendi a sakura, no la puedo mirar, no la quiero mirar, apuesto a que esta aguantandose el no llorar, ya no importa ya lo dije, ademas es mejor asi mantenerla bien lejos, eso me ayudara a mantener bien controlados mis impulsos, no pienso dejarme llevar por el deseo y menos demostrar las ganas que tengo por estar nuevamente con ella, eso seria demostrar debilidad, eso nunca y como si todo esto fuera poco debemos partir hoy mismo..._

_**POV sakura**_

_Que estaremos esperando?? Tsunade-sama dijo que era importante, pero después de eso no ha dicho nada, me estoy aburriendo de esperar, se abre la puerta, entra naruto...ahora veo que estabamos esperando, pero...no viene solo, viene con...sasuke-kun...siento como mi corazon late a mil al verlo, el entra como si nada, me mira solo por unos segundos, pero es lo suficiente para que se me erice la piel, su mirada me cautiva, pero pronto el mira hacia otro lado, al verlo no puedo evitar sentirme mal por lo ocurrido entre nosotros, no por lo que paso en si, sino por que no me busco después de eso, pero claro, que mas podria esperar de el si se acuesta con una y otra, dejo esos pensamientos de lado y comienzo a escuchar lo que dice la hokage, tenemos una mision de una semana...una semana!!!! Toda una semana soportando sus miradas gelidas y sin sentimiento, ya deberia estar acostumbrada a todo eso pero no es asi,cada vez que me mira de esa manera destruye poco a poco mis sentimientos hacia el, ni siquiera se da cuenta que tan solo su nombre me hace suspirar... que acaba de decir?? -no puede ser que vaya a tener que aguantar a naruto y a sakura una semana- sigue siendo el mismo, no ha cambiado nada esa actitud de superioridad que tiene, no se que mas me da si pena o rabia, lo unico que se, es que no pienso llorar mas por el, eso solo aumentaria su ego, no pienso hacer eso, tsunade-sama termino de explicar todo, tenemos media hora para prepararnos y juntarnos en la salida de la aldea, por suerte tengo mi mochila lista para cualquier viaje, solo es cosa de ir a buscarla, salimos todos del despacho de la hokage, alcanzo justo a ir a mi casa y llegar a la entrada de la aldea en el tiempo justo, parece que los otros no seran tan rapidos, veo alguien acercarse, tenia que ser el, no podia ser naruto o kakashi-sensei, tenia que ser justo el, se acerca caminando lentamente, parece que al notar que solo he llegado yo le incomoda un poco la situación, yo solo me siento en una piedra que hay cerca, parece que tendremos que esperar bastante tiempo, el solo sigue de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, esto me va a matar, ninguno dice nada, pero que mas se puede esperar de el nunca se ha destacado por ser muy comunicativo, por que no terminan de llegar esos dos!! Siento que me mira de reojo...no puede ser, es solo mi imaginación, como me va a estar mirando, fijándose en mi, es ridiculo, al fin veo a naruto y minutos después aparece nuestro sensei, comenzamos a caminar, yo prefiero ir sola al final, caminar calmadamente y mirar el cielo, que no se ve muy bien, comienza a llover, a nadie le molesta por que es poco, pero no por mucho ahora llueve torrencialmente!!! llueve demasiado, casi no veo nada, lo unico que escucho es la voz de kakashi-sensei –vayan a esa cueva!!!- logro, con bastante dificultad ver la cueva, comienzo a correr, una vez alli me doy cuenta que no hay nadie mas, tengo frio, estoy muy mojada, escucho pasos en la entrada de la cueva, nuevamente tenia que ser el, esta completamente empapado, su cabello mojado lo hace ver tan sexy, aunque no quiera no puedo negar que me encanta verlo asi, entra despacio, se toma un costado de su cuerpo con la mano, parece que esta herido, se afirma en la pared de la cueva y cae al piso, corro hacia el, por que puedo curarlo___

**necesito que destapes la herida. **

**Hmp **_de mala gana se saca la polera que lleva, esto realmente es una tortura, ver ese torso marcado, gracias a los entrenamientos que hace a diario...no debo distraerme, comienzo a acumular chakra en mi mano mientras, le toco el area de la herida, siento como se contraen sus musculos bajo las yemas de mis dedos, asi que no eres tan indiferente a mi tacto sasukito_

**Como te hiciste esto?**_sigo hablandole mientras lo curo_

**Cuando venia para aca, me corte con las espinas de un arbusto**_... lo termino de curar, pero no puedo evitar reirme, cosa que no le agrada mucho _

_**de que te ries?? ¬-¬ **_

_**Nada es solo que tu siendo el gran sasuke uchiha, nunca pense que te pasaria algo asi... **__se levanta de pronto, parece realmente enfadado_

_**- RE-TRAC-TA-TE! **__Me levanto tambien, tratando de quedar a su altura. Cosa que es imposible, ya que es una cabeza mas alto que yo..._

_**NO! **__Le respondo, de inmediato, se empieza a acercar a mi, yo solo retrocedo hasta chocar con la pared, pone un brazo contra esta, acortando la distancia entre nosotros, que pretende??_

_**Ya te dije sakura, retractate... **__ahora pone el otro brazo en la pared, prácticamente ya no hay espacio entre los dos_

_**- Que pasa si no lo hago?? **__Respondo desafiante_

_**Segura que quieres ver?? **__Asi que quiere jugar, pues vamos a jugar_

_**Claro que si, que mas me puede hacer alguien que no es capaz de esquivar un simple arbusto? **__siento como nuestras respiraciones se mezclan, trato de controlarme, no quiero que se note que estoy cada vez mas agitada por la situación, lo necesito, abrazandome, besandome, necesito volver a sentir la misma emocion de aquella noche...las mismas sensaciones, sus caricias posandose sobre mi, esta tan cerca que puedo sentir el aroma de su cuerpo, ese aroma que me embriaga de pasion, me encanta todo de el, pero yo si se controlarme...voy a seguirle el juego_

_**Ya vas a ver sakura **__su tono cambio, ya no es el mismo de siempre, parece estar disfrutando de la situación, pero no le sera tan facil, no señor, la proxima vez que quiera estar conmigo tendra que rogar!!!_

_**- Sasuke-kun **__digo con la voz mas sexy que puedo, noto al instante que ha activado el sharingan, como me encantan esos ojos, parecieran que estan cargados de lujuria..._

_**Hmp?... **__esta__a punto de chocar sus labios con los mios..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**POV SASUKE**_

_Estoy tan cerca, siento su cuerpo prácticamente pegado al mió, puedo ver sus ojos tan transparentes, siento como me pierdo en ellos, necesito besarla, necesito calmar mis ansias, siento que el corazón se me quema por la pasión que tengo acumulada, deseo tanto un beso de esos labios que me vuelven loco, esos labios de tan dulce sabor._

**Hmp?**..._le digo ,ya no aguanto mas, simplemente no aguanto mas, estoy a punto de besarla, cuando..._

- **que pretendes?**___ Dice insinuando la situación... que pretendo?? Que clase de pregunta es esa!!! Y sobre todo en un momento como este... _

**a que te refieres??**_ Le pregunto sin separarme ni un poco_

- **como que a que me refiero?? A esto**..._comprendo exactamente lo que me trata de decir, pero no me separare hasta que me lo pida explícitamente, cosa que se que no será capaz de hacer... _

- **a esto??** _Tomo con ambas manos su cintura y la apego más a mí _

- **exactamente a eso...¬-¬** _ así que quieres saber que pretendo?? Ni siquiera yo lo se, lo único que se es que no aguanto el deseo de volver a recorrer tu tersa piel, si supieras, no tienes ni la mas remota idea de lo todo lo que me imagino contigo, de todo lo que crece el deseo cada vez que pienso en ti, necesito volver a sentir tu piel impregnándose en mi, si supieras todo esto...pero ya que quieres saberlo, te lo diré... _

- **lo que pretendo??? Lo único que quiero en estos momentos es...**

- **sakura-chan!!! Que te estas haciendo con el dobe?? **_Ba-ka, tenia que llegar, como odio que haga esto!!Sin darme cuenta, me había separado al instante de sakura, ya no siento su calor a mi lado... _

- **cállate baka!**_ Siempre diciendo estupideces... _

**vaya manerita que encontraron para entrar en calor.**_...jaja se gano un golpe de mi pelirrosa, siempre le pasa eso..._

_que frió tengo...que descuidado soy, todavía no me pongo la polera, una vez que me la coloco...poso nuevamente mi mirada en ella ,la veo temblando, en realidad todos tenemos frió, sin ningún problema hago una fogata en cosa de segundos...se hizo de noche, estiro mi saco de dormir y me acuesto, mientras los otros hacen lo mismo, sakura se pone un poco lejos de mi, que mas me esperaba, después de lo ocurrido, no demora ni diez minutos en quedarse dormida, parece que estaba realmente cansada, yo no puedo mas de cansancio, pero como voy a dormir si tengo a la causa de mis desvelos a solo pasos de mi, no tengo mas remedio que mirarla como duerme toda la noche, es mucho mejor así, ya que no tengo que tratar de que no se de cuenta que la miro, como habrá empezado todo esto?...yo creo que fue en ese momento...aquella noche... _

**Flash back:**

_Luego de haber terminado, se cubre con un sabana,y tímidamente posa su cabeza en mi pecho, no puedo evitar abrazarla tratando de mantenerla lo mas cerca posible, así me quedo hasta que me duermo, al cabo de unos minutos, siento que se mueve y se levanta de la cama, recuerdo que ella había dicho que no amanecería conmigo, me despierto por sus movimientos, pero sigo aparentando que estoy dormido, quiero ver que hace, escucho como camina por toda la habitación en busca de su ropa, una vez que termina de hacer eso, se acerca despacio a la cama y se arrodilla a mi lado, siento como me mira, con un dedo roza mis labios, luego acaricia mi mejilla, para seguir con mi cabello, tan suavemente, tratando de que yo no despierte, cosa que ya había pasado, pero por alguna razón no me molestaban estas muestras de cariño, lo hacia todo tan tiernamente y me hacia sentir tan bien, luego siento que se acerca muy lentamente a mis labios y me besa, solo por unos instantes, que fue suficiente para que yo quisiera mas, lo ultimo que escuche de ella antes de que se marchara fue que dijo __**te amo, sasuke-kun, gracias...**__me iba a levantar para detenerla, pero antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta ya se había ido... _

**Fin flash back **

_Al fin puedo ver como los rayos del sol se colan por la cueva, anunciándome que el día ha llegado, me levanto enseguida y despierto a los demás, se despiertan de mala gana, claro como ellos si pueden dormir, no deberían quejarse, kakashi, dice que debemos seguir que no falta mucho para llegar a una ladea cercana, donde podremos comer y descansar...al llegar allí, kakashi dice que como no nos hemos demorado mucho, podremos ir a unas aguas termales, que felicidad al fin podré descansar..._**solo hay un inconveniente **_dice el _**son mixtas **_que inconveniente ese?? Yo no le veo problema!! Después de que sakura dice que no tiene problema...¬¬ que problema va a tener ella también...debe estar feliz...bueno después de eso, nos vamos a cambiar de ropa, mejor dicho a desvestirnos para entrar solo con toalla a las aguas termales, ella se fue a un vestidor separado, una vez que nosotros estamos listos, salimos, todo esta lleno de niebla, no veo nada, va a ser dificilísimo encontrar nuestro vestidor una vez que estemos listos, a penas logro ver el camino hacia las aguas y me meto, esta a la temperatura perfecta, poco a poco voy avanzando, hasta que con mi mano paso a rozar una pierna _**disculpe **_digo en seguida, pero escucho que alguien dice en murmullo _**sasuke-kun **_te pille!! Ahora si que gano yo, vuelvo a tocar su pierna, rozándola lentamente, poco a poco subiendo, hasta encontrarme con la toalla que la cubre, ella no hace nada para detenerme así que continuo, cuando comienzo a pasar mi mano por debajo de la toalla, una mano me detiene, sospeche que haría algo así, pero no es lo que me esperaba, posa un mano sobre mi pecho y comienza a empujarme lentamente hacia atrás, quedando prácticamente encima mió, esta tan cerca que al fin puedo ver su rostro, esta tan hermosa como siempre, aunque un poco roja por la iniciativa que acaba de tomar, a mi no me molesta para nada, ya que ahora estoy completamente seguro que no soy el único que quiere esto, siento como con una mano va bajando poco a poco, recorriendo desde el cuello hasta mi pecho, acariciando lenta y tímidamente, cosa que lo hace mas excitante, sigue bajando..._

**POV SAKURA**

_Tuve que irme a un vestidor aparte, sola, no se si me alegra mucho la idea de que sean mixtas las aguas termales, que estoy diciendo?!!, me encanta la idea de ver a sasuke-kun tapado solo con una toalla, ¬, al fin estoy lista, salgo, me cuesta bastante encontrar donde esta la entrada a las aguas termales, pero lo logro al fin me meto despacio, me apoyo en una roca, siento algo rozar mi pierna ,mas bien alguien reconozco la voz que me dice__** -**_**perdón-**_de inmediato, __es sasuke-kun__, murmullo pero__parece que me escucho, vuelve a rozar mi pierna, poco a poco va subiendo, la piel se me eriza bajo sus dedos, lo detengo, y poso una mano sobre su pecho, lo empujo, quedando sobre el, acaricio lentamente su pecho bajando poco a poco, hasta llegar un poco mas arriba del borde de la toalla, me encanta como reacciona al tacto de mis manos sobre su piel desnuda, pero... en que me metí?, ahora como salgo de esto, lo único que quiero es continuar, pero no podría hacer esto en un lugar como este, un lugar publico, pero que mas da...me encanta ver que no soy la única que disfruto, ahora guió mi mano hacia arriba, delineando suavemente cada línea de su abdomen, perfectamente marcado, ya empecé con esto, no hay manera de salir, empiezo a recorrer su cuello, esta vez besándolo, probando cada centímetro de ese blanco cuello__** –**_**vamos, chicos, es suficiente!! Y se nos hace tarde!!- **_esa debe ser las voz de kakashi-sensei, maldito sea!! Como me interrumpe así, la estaba pasando tan bien... _

**- ****tenemos que irnos **-_ le digo, mientras me levanto de encima de el, me mira como confundido y un poco disgustado... _

**- ****estas segura que quieres irte?? **_Dice mientras alza una ceja y me sostiene entre sus brazos para que no siga parándome..._

**- ****s-si **_dudo mucho esa respuesta pero supongo que es lo mejor, me suelta y me termino de poner de pie. _

**Como quieras... **_como quiera?? Créeme que si fuera como quiera me hubiera importado muy poco la gente que esta aquí y hubiera continuado sin problema...pero no es como yo quiero... _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces se aleja y lo pierdo entre la niebla, y ahora como se supone que voy a encontrar mi vestidor?? Ya llevo como diez minutos perdida, quizás me están esperando, ya están todos listos, de seguro, si!! Una puerta, una vez adentro ya veo todo con claridad, escucho una ducha al entrar y luego que se detiene, trato de encontrar mi mochila con mi ropa, escucho pasos, pero que??!!! Que hace sasuke-kun en el baño de mujeres!! Y solo con bóxer!!! ¬. _

**- ****que haces en el baño de mujeres? **_**Lo **__encaro de inmediato, que se cree que va a estarse metiendo en el vestidor de mujeres, nunca pensé que fuera tan depravado... _

**- ****este es el vestidor de hombres...fíjate en el letrero de la puerta **_jeje, no lo leí al entrar _

**- ****si es el de hombres que haces solo tu acá?? Y naruto y kakashi-sensei??**

**- ****Supongo que se perdieron por la niebla...**

**- ****Aaaa **_mientras me responde, mi mirada se va bajando poco a poco, hasta llegar a ese bóxer negro que trae puesto, que realmente no deja mucho a la imaginación... _

**- ****Si quieres me lo vuelvo a sacar, digo para que veas mejor**... _Desvió enseguida mi mirada, que vergüenza, se dio cuenta, siento como el calor se me va todo a la cara... _

**- ****L-lo lamento...y-yo **_trato de excusarme pero que puedo decir si me vio mirándolo descaradamente _

**- ****Te vas a quedar todo el día mirándome?? **_**QUE!!?? **__Que se cree, si será engreído, egocéntrico!!Y extremadamente sexy, así todo mojadito, así prácticamente desnudo... _

**- ****Como si hubiera mucho que ver.**_que gran mentira, por lo que alcance a apreciar hay muuuucho que ver _(si saben a lo que me refiero XD)

**- ****Créeme que todavía queda bastante.**_dice mientras con una mano de agarra el borde del bóxer como comenzando a bajárselo, en seguida me doy vuelta y salgo del vestidor, me afirmo en la pared, tengo la cara de mil colores, que le pasa?? Desde cuando es tan así... _

**- ****Sakura-chan, que haces afuera del vestidor de hombres?? **_Llega naruto con kakashi-sensei, parece que no se perdieron, están ya vestidos y listos._

**- ****Etto...yo...**

**- ****Anda a vestirte sakura**

**Hai...**

_Que tonta me siento, el vestidor de mujeres estaba justo enfrente de el de hombres, al entrar al fin me visto y salgo, justo en el momento en el que salgo se abre la puerta del vestidor de hombre y sale el, me dirige una mirada fría, no puedo creer que sea tan cambiante, en un momento esta de lo mas normal parado con bóxer frente a mi y haciéndome insinuaciones y ahora es como si me odiara, solo me limito a salir e ir a encontrar a los otros, una vez que me reúno con ellos, kakashi-sensei nos dice que debemos recolectar información sobre nuestra misión._

_Pasamos todo el día recorriendo la aldea, esta atardeciendo, lo bueno es que ya terminamos y estamos saliendo de la aldea, mientras vamos caminando se empieza a poner cada vez mas helado, siento como mi cuerpo comienza a temblar solo, reaccionando a la baja temperatura, los otros sacan de sus mochilas, la capa que usan para taparse (_ya saben esa que usan en la película)_, yo quiero hacer lo mismo, pero al buscar en mi mochila me doy cuenta que olvide guardarla, no puedo creer que sea tan descuidada ahora solo me queda aguantar el frió, ya que parece que no acamparemos pronto, sigo mi camino hasta que siento que alguien se acerca y me cubre con parte de su capa mientras me abraza, quien lo hubiera imaginado el gran sasuke uchiha preocupándose de su "molestia" yo no tengo ningún problema, poco a poco siento que el frió se me va pasando, tomo la punta de la capa que esta sobre mi hombro, para que el no necesite abrazarme, no es que me moleste pero prefiero hacerme la difícil, una vez que sostengo la capa, el comienza a bajar su mano por mi espalda, rozándome a propósito, sigue bajando y coloca su mano sobre mi trasero, me sobresalto al sentir eso._

**- ****Sasuke-kun!! Que haces!! **_Retira la mano enseguida..._

**- ****Fue un accidente no te enojes.**_me__dice mientras me sonríe, me encanta que sonría, me derrito..._

**- ****Nunca te he dado la confían.**

**- ****Sabes algo?**_Me interrumpe de pronto_

**Que cosa?**_Le respondo de mala gana, se exactamente que esta tratando de evitar el tema..._

**- ****Tienes un muy buen trasero, sakura.**_me dice y después me observa mientras se muerde el labio inferior...que se supone que debo responder a eso?? Nunca me hubiera imaginado en esta situación..._

**- ****Yo...**_abro la boca pero no salen las palabras..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Día tres...juegas?**

_Al fin terminamos de recorrer la aldea en busca de información, no puedo mas de cansancio estaría de lo mejor si no fuera por que no he dormido nada en todos estos días, seguimos por nuestro camino, el frió se hace cada vez mas, ya casi insoportable, saco mi capa de la mochila para taparme, una vez que hago eso miro de reojo a sakura, cosa de la cual ya me estoy acostumbrando, la veo temblando al parecer no trajo su capa, y así se pregunta por que la considero una molestia, me acerco y la rodeo con la capa mientras la abrazo parece muy sorprendida por mi actitud, debo admitir que no soy del tipo de persona que se preocupa por otras, pero esta vez no puedo dejarla así como esta tiritando, además no me viene mal su cercanía, toma la punta de la capa que esta sobre su hombro con la mano, entonces yo quito la mía y la bajo por su espalda, hasta posarla en su trasero, se sobresalta, que mas me podría esperar, no esta acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones y menos conmigo._

**tienes un muy buen trasero**..._me encanta jugar con ella, no sabe como reaccionar a este tipo de comentarios, sobre todo si yo soy el que se los dice..._

**yo**..._aun no sabe que decir...realmente le cuesta reaccionar_

**sakura, no te enojes, solo fue un cumplido, nada mas**..._ahora si va a reaccionar_

**claro, sasuke, si lo se, uno de tus tantos cumplidos hechos para decírselos a cualquier chica**..._jaja esta totalmente celosa_

**vamos, no me digas que por que la estábamos pasando bien jugando, pensaste que eras tan especial como para gastar mi tiempo pensando en cumplidos solo para ti.**..._yo no gasto mi tiempo en eso, yo lo gasto pensando "otras" cosas contigo...se supone que ya debería haber empezado a gritarme por lo que acabo de decir...pero...no es así??? _

_Cambio el semblante desafiante que tenia después del primer comentario por uno muy distinto, ahora solo mira al suelo, siempre pasa lo mismo, termino diciendo lo primero que se me viene a la mente, haciéndola sentir mal...se separa de mi y camina hacia naruto para que el la abrigue, claro el encantado...bueno, supongo que es mejor así, sin tener que soportar su molesta presencia a mi lado, sin sentir su calor mezclarse con el mió, sentir su olor, no puedo permitirme echarla de menos, además fue mi culpa que se haya ido, lo que dije no me lo va a perdonar, pero bueno un uchiha nunca pide perdón, esperare a que se le pase, nunca sacrificare mi orgullo por nadie... seguimos caminando por unos minutos, hasta que kakashi-sensei dice que debemos acampar, por que ha oscurecido demasiado, los demás estiran sus sacos de dormir, yo solo me siento apoyado en un árbol, para que molestarme en estirar mi saco si se que no voy a poder dormir, los veo a todos acomodarse y a los pocos minutos dormir placidamente, sakura se acomodo dándome la espalda, así que no puedo ver su lindo rostro que se ve aun mas hermoso cuando duerme, supongo que sigue enfadada...esta noche si que será larga, parece infinita, el sol no sale nunca, parpadeo con pesadez, cada vez me cuesta mas, me siento como ido... Mi cuerpo no reacciona... escucho una voz. _

**Sasuke!!! Reacciona!!! **_Parece ser kakashi sensei, no logro verlo bien, veo todo borroso, ya no..._

_Veo todo negro, completamente oscuro, abro mas mis ojos, me cuesta bastante, al parecer estoy en una cama, pero no logro entender bien lo que paso, se abre la puerta dejando entrar la luz y no solo eso, también una cabellera que se me hace mas que familiar. Se acerca bastante seria, levanta una de las frazadas que me cubre dejando al descubierto mi torso desnudo, no me había dado ni cuenta que estaba sin polera, comienza a revisarme, trata de mantener la expresión de seriedad, pero le cuesta, noto como de vez en cuando deja escapar uno que otro suspiro, eso me divierte bastante. _

**Cuanto te falta...**_digo tratando de presionarla..._

**Solo lo necesario, créeme que me mandaron a revisarte no lo hago por gusto**___.mentirosa_

**Pues no, no te creo, se que te encanta revisarme...**_evita mi mirada mientras continua con lo "suyo", pero alcanzo a notar como sus mejillas toman un color rojo bastante intenso..._

**Siempre tan egocéntrico, uchiha**___ouch, eso dolió, parece que esta cada ves mas enojada..._

**Yo solo digo lo que esta a la vista...**_y hablando de eso, ahora esta tomándome la temperatura con su mano, esta un poco inclinada cosa que deja a la vista un prominente escote, ya no aguanto mas, la tomo por la cintura, sorprendiéndola bastante, la coloco prácticamente sobre mi, la acerco para besarla, pero justo antes de eso, pone un dedo sobre mis labios y mueve su cabeza negando, se aleja y ya que gracias a mi falta de fuerza en estos momentos le resulta bastante fácil desprenderse de mi..._

**No, uchiha, como tu dijiste esto es solo un juego...y yo ya no quiero jugar, me canse...** _me trato de levantar para detenerla, pero estoy demasiado cansado y lo único que puedo hacer es verla marcharse, dando un portazo vuelvo a recostarme y comienzo a dormir... Me vuelvo a despertar, por el sonido de la puerta, espero ver a mi doctora privada entrar pero no es así. _

**Teme!!mírate como estas, deberías cuidarte mas** _si estuviera en mi lugar sabría que no es nada de fácil, pero nunca lo sabrá, por que nunca dejare que este con "mi" sakura..._

**Hmp **

**Bueno, solo venia a avisarte que ya volvimos, estábamos recorriendo los alrededores, nos quedaremos aquí esta noche, cualquier cosa, mi habitación es la de el lado derecho, la de kakashi-sensei es la de el lado izquierdo y la de sakura es la de el piso de abajo...**_habían salido?? Ni cuenta me había dado...así que la habitación de sakura esta en el primer piso...suficientemente lejos como para que no se escuche cualquier "cosa" que hagamos..._

**Hmp**

**Ni enfermo te pones mas comunicativo, buenas noches!!- **

_Espero a que se escuchen los últimos pasos en el pasillo, la ultima puerta cerrarse y me levanto, no necesito ponerme polera, creo que no la necesitare...salgo de la habitación, bajo las escaleras, ya no me cuesta tanto moverme como antes, supongo que he descansado lo suficiente, kuso!!Ahora como voy a saber cual es la habitación de sakura, ¬¬, avanzo de a poco y veo una puerta entreabierta, miro disimuladamente y alcanzo a divisar una cabellera rosada, esta de espalda, entro despacio y la tomo por la cintura, trata de zafarse pero se detiene cuando siente mi respiración en su oído._

**Q****uien te dijo que podías decidir cuando dejar de jugar?? **_Le susurro, siento como se estremece entre mis brazos..._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Noche día tres...el juego.**

_Después de regresar de recorrer los alrededores con kakashi-sensei y naruto, me voy inmediatamente a mi habitación, naruto me había invitado a ver como se encontraba sasuke-kun pero prefiero no hacerlo, mejor evito cualquier tipo de escena como las que hemos estado haciendo últimamente, se que si lo intenta de nuevo no voy a poder oponer mucha resistencia que digamos, comienzo a recorrer con la mirada mi habitación, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no sea el, observo detenidamente una pintura, es bastante hermosa..._

_De repente siento como alguien me abraza por detrás, trato de soltarme para ver quien es, pero en el momento en el que lo escucho susurrándome al oído lo reconozco._

**Quien te dijo que podías decidir cuando dejar de jugar??** _Claro, solo para eso viene, para jugar, eso es todo lo que el quiere de mi _

**Tú no eres quien para decirme que debo o no debo hacer **_logro que me suelte, se aleja de mí caminando hacia la puerta..._

_Que le pasa?? Acaso el gran sasuke uchiha se rindió?? Claro que no, cierra la puerta y comienza a acercarse de nuevo, esta vez puedo notar en sus ojos un brillo carmesí..._

_Sigue avanzando ,hasta llegar delante mió, me toma por la cintura, se acerca lentamente a mi rostro, primero roza suavemente mis labios, para luego darme un beso intenso, esos besos que me da, que me encantan, que hacen que el amor hacia el crezca cada vez mas, trato de resistirme, pero es en vano, para que si al final siempre termino cayendo ante el._..._siempre cediendo ante sus caricias. _

_Se separa del beso, me mira por unos segundos y me toma en sus brazos, delicadamente me deposita en la cama, se posa sobre mí apoyándose sobre sus brazos para no cargar su peso completamente, se acerca poco a poco a mi oído y vuelve a murmurar _

**Sabes...en estos momentos todo lo que quiero es a ti, no necesito otra cosa mas que tu... **_ya caí a su merced, con esas palabras ya me tiene. _

_Siento su boca, como se acerca, como se aleja, sonriendo, coqueteando, siento sus manos, deslizándose suavemente por mi cuerpo tembloroso, aun cubierto por la ropa, en un movimiento logro quedar sobre el y empiezo a besarlo, el me abraza la espalda, acariciándola, el beso comienza a adquirir intensidad, por lo que me separo de el, en sus ojos puedo ver reflejados los míos, que muestran la pasión y lujuria que se apodero de mi en estos momentos, lo único que quiero es ser suya y que me ame como yo lo amo... _

_me levanto y el también quedando ambos sentados, toma mi cara con sus manos y empieza a besarme, luego pone sus manos en mi cintura, yo coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, comienzo a meter mis dedos entre sus negro cabellos, muerde mi labios suavemente, se separa y me mira como simulando falsa inocencia, para luego continuar besando mi cuello, mi respiración comienza a agitarse cada vez mas y empiezo a arañarle suavemente la espalda, lentamente me despoja de mi vestido, me besa los hombros, luego siento como me saca la ropa interior, recorre mi cuerpo ahora desnudo y cae al suelo, sigue besando mi cuello succionando algunas partes, eso me excita como nunca, me aferro mas a su espalda. _

_Nota mi excitación, y empieza a acariciar mis senos, vuelve a besar mi boca, aprovecho el momento para tumbarlo en la cama y despojarlo del pantalón y del bóxer ,vuelvo colocarme sobre el para continuar besándolo, ahora yo, siento su gran excitación, por lo que me desespero, me separo de golpe, y le digo con la voz entrecortada __**"ya, no aguanto más, hazme tuya"**_

_El sonríe con su típica autosuficiencia y me abraza, para pegarme mas a su cuerpo, siento como ambos ardemos por la pasión, comiéndonos los labios. Con su mano izquierda, toma la mía, y se entrelazan, y con la derecha, levanta mi pierna, y suavemente, me penetra, por lo que emito un leve gemido, y aprieto su mano, esto lo enloquece, y empieza a hacerme el amor con gran ímpetu._

_Suelta mi pierna, ahora posa ambas manos en mi cintura, invadiéndome más profundamente. Deja de besarme, me mira a los ojos, yo cierro los míos guiada por el inmenso placer que siento, siento como los gemidos se escapan solos, no solo de mi boca si no también de la suya, vuelvo a abrir los ojos, me encuentro con los suyos que siguen mirándome fijamente, suelta mi cintura para abrazarme, se aferra mucho mas, coloca su cabeza en mi hombro, siento su respiración agitada sobre mi piel desnuda. _

_Ahora se mueve con un ritmo, que me hace desfallecer, siento un escalofrío que recorre mi espina dorsal, y la piel se me eriza... Siento que voy a terminar, y lo abrazo mas fuerte, empiezo a gemir al ritmo que me hace el amor, esto hace que el también sienta que vas a terminar, y diciendo su nombre, con una voz apenas audible, terminamos, al mismo tiempo... _

_Después de éste momento de tanto placer, quedamos así, abrazados, inmóviles. Cosa que no dura mucho tiempo, por que me separo de el para levantarme y comenzar a vestirme, siento su mira sobre mi espalda mientras busco mi ropa. _

**Creo que deberías irte...**_me doy vuelta para decirle esto y observar su reacción, pareces realmente confundido _

**Que?** **por que?...**_ llego el momento de la venganza, lo haré de una vez por todas sentir lo que yo sentí, sentirse usado... _

**Por que ya hiciste lo que tenias que hacer además, naruto o a kakashi-sensei se les puede ocurrir ir a visitarte para ver si ya estas mejor...**_no sabe cuanto me cuesta tratarlo así, echarlo de mi habitación después de lo ocurrido, pero eso fue lo que yo pase la ultima vez, tuve que irme en medio de la noche..._

**A que te refieres con que ya hice lo que tenia que hacer??.**..._por favor, como si no supiera._

**Vamos uchiha, sabes perfectamente que venias solo a "eso"... **_finjo un tono de indiferencia pero me duele demasiado escuchar mis propias palabras, al admitir la situación..._

**De verdad crees eso?**?

**Si.**_...es lo único que puedo creer en estos momentos _

**A si, entonces.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Después de terminar, la abrazo, no se por que siempre hago eso, es como un instinto que nace de mi, no dura mucho entre mis brazos, por que separa y se levanta, observo cada movimiento que realiza, grabo cada centímetro de su piel desnuda en mi mente, me distraigo disfrutando de la vista, hasta que la escucho hablar mientras me da la espalda. _

- **Creo que deberías irte...**_no puedo evitar sentirme confundido ante la manera en la que me esta tratando, se da vuelta y me observa, tratando de_ _mantenerse sin expresión _

- **Que?** **por que?...**_no puede estar pasando esto, desde cuando alguien me pide que me vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado y menos de sakura... _

- **Por que ya hiciste lo que tenias que hacer además, naruto o a kakashi-sensei se les puede ocurrir ir a visitarte para ver si ya estas mejor...**_cada ves esto se pone peor, me esta tratando con una indiferencia digna de un uchiha, además no puedo negar que cada una de sus palabras me duele demasiado..._

- **A que te refieres con que ya hice lo que tenia que hacer??.**..._por que habla como si no le importara lo que acaba de pasar?? Desde cuando es asi??!!._

- **Vamos uchiha, sabes perfectamente que venias solo a "eso"...**_me levanto y me comienzo a vestir, ella ya esta lista, siento su mirada sobre mi todo el tiempo, me acerco a ella... _

- **De verdad crees eso??**_ En mi interior se que no quiere creer eso, la miro fijamente a los ojos, tratando de forzarla a que me responda con la verdad..._

- **Si.**_...trata de disimularlo, pero duda de su respuesta _

- **A si, entonces.** _no la dejare que tome el control de nuestra "situación", no dejare que actue como si no le importara por que se que no es asi..._**supongo que podre venir en otro momento para seguir jugando **

- **Claro que no!! Que crees que soy??!! **_su semblante cambio enseguida, ataque su punto debil..._

- **Pero yo no veo por que...supuestamente tu no estas involucrando tus sentimientos y obviamente yo tampoco, entonces que tiene de malo seguir jugando, si la estamos pasando tan bien... **

- **Yo no soy tu juguete, no puedes venir a mi cada vez que quieras y luego marcharte si nada mas!! **

- **Ves sakurita, sabia que no podias dejar de lado tus sentimientos por mi, aun me amas **_digo con arrogancia, cosa que la enfurece..._

- **Para comenzar, yo no te amo, hace bastante tiempo que me aburri de ti y de tus rechazos **

- **Te ves tan linda cuando mientes...**_nuevamente diciendo lo primero que se me viene a la mente, por que pasa esto!!_

- **Es verdad!! Y no me halagues con tus cumplidos baratos!! Me tienes harta!! Vete!! **

- **Yo se que no es verdad...yo se que lo unico que quieres es volver a estar conmigo...**_comienzo a acariciar su brazo, siento como reacciona su piel a mi tacto._**...lo ves sakurita., nunca me podras ser indiferente, nunca **

_Le dirijo una media sonrisa y me marcho, me encanta dejarla asi, sin nada que decir, vuelvo a recuperar el control de la situación, me encanta esa sensación, al llegar a mi habitación , me acuesto, y duermo, al fin despues de tanto tiempo, puedo gozar de dormir una noche completa, sin soñar con mi molestia, sin tener que imaginarme cosas... a la mañana siguiente me levanto temprano, al llegar abajo para desayunar, me dirijo a la cocina y me la encuentro preparando comida , me acerco y rodeo su cintura. _

- **Me podria acostumbrar a esto de encontrarte cocinando para mi todas las mañanas **

- **No estoy cocinando para ti uchiha, eso nunca **_se separa de mi, toma un plato en su mano y se va a su habitación, dando un portazo_

_Supongo que hoy no desayunare, que mas da, despues de que todos estamos listos, partimos nuevamente...en el camino, sakura se adelanta para hablar con naruto, conversan de lo mas felices, kakashi va de lo mas concentrado leyendo su librito "educativo", y yo me dedico a otorgarle miradas de odio a cierto rubio, que no deja de mirar a "mi" sakura, estoy preocupado de eso cuando siento una kunai pasar a centímetros de mi cara, ni cuenta me habia dado de que habian personas cerca nuestro, aparecen cuatro hombres, nosotros nos colocamos en posición de pelea, listos para todo, sin querer me pongo delante de sakura, para protegerla._

- **No necesito que me protejas uchiha!! **_Claro que si!! Que testaruda es!!_

- **Como quieras ¬¬ **

_Se adelanta a mi y a los demas y comienza a pelear con uno de los hombres, nosotros reaccionamos de inmediato y atacamos a los demas, cada segundo que tengo libre la miro para asegurarme que esta bien, en una de esas miradas mi contrincante aprovecha para atacar me alcanzo a dar cuenta, por lo que solo me hace una herida pequeña al lado de mis costillas, que rabia, como se atreve a atacarme, lo derroto despues de unos momentos, vuelvo a mirar a sakura para comprobar que este bien y la veo botada en el suelo mientras el tipo con el que pelea le clava una kunai en el hombro, corro lo mas rapido que puedo hacia el, saco fuerzas de no se donde y lo ataco con mi chidori, quedando el inconsciente, me doy vuelta para encontrarla tambien inconciente, la tomo entre mis brazos y me alejo del lugar, ya que naruto y kakashi-sensei aun no terminan de pelear, me siento en un arbol, ya que estoy bastante cansado, y a ella la mantengo en mis brazos, la ovserbo, no puedo dejar de culparme por lo que le paso, si me hubiera dado cuenta, si hubiera terminado antes de pelear, ella estaria bien, si ella no tratara siempre de hacerse la fuerte, todo es mi culpa, si no la llamara debil a cada momento, ella no intentaria demostrarme lo contrario en cada mision, pero como no quiere que piense que es debil, si lo es, por algo le paso lo que le acaba de pasar, la veo abrir los ojos lentamente va recuperando la conciencia._

**Estas bien?? **

**Sa-sasuke-kun ...**_no sabe cuan feliz me hace volver a escucharla llamarme asi..._**gracias**

**Por que?? **

**Por ayudarme, y por preocuparte por mi...no tenias por que hacerlo**

**Como que no tenia por que hacerlo...claro que tenia por que...tu eres "mi" molestia, tengo que preocuparme que no te pase nada, nunca **

**Sasuke-kun...yo...gracias... **

**Deja de decir gracias!!...**_La acerco a mis labios_**...tengo una manera mejor para que me agradezcas**

_Comienzo a abrir mis ojos con pesadez, al comienzo veo todo borroso pero luego recupero la vista poco a poco, veo a...que? veo a sasuke-kun que me tiene entre sus brazos, siento como el calor se me va a las mejillas, mientras el sigue con su vista fija en mi, con esos ojos tan penetrantes, como examinándome._

- **estas bien??** _Dice, parece bastante preocupado..._

**- Sa-sasuke-kun**..._no puedo_ _evitar llamarlo así, me_ _encanta_...**gracias**.

**- Por** **que**?? _ como que porque, el solo hecho de estar entre sus brazos me hace feliz _

**- Por ayudarme, y por preocuparte por mi**..._no entiendo por que lo habrá hecho, es bastante raro._...**no tenias por que hacerlo**

**- Como que no tenia por que hacerlo...claro que tenia por que...tu eres "mi" molestia, tengo que preocuparme que no te pase nada, nunca**..._.estará hablando enserio?? O es solo para que me sienta mejor, aunque en todo caso, a el desde cuando le importa hacerme sentir mejor_...

**- Sasuke-kun...yo...**_no se que responder de verdad me sorprende su actitud_...**gracias**...

**- Deja de decir gracias!!...**_me regaña y se comienza a acercar a mis labios_...**tengo** **una manera mejor ** **para que me agradezcas...**_esta cada vez mas cerca, de pronto siento un intenso dolor en el hombro, me arde, es casi como que me quemara _

**- Sa...suke...me duele demasiado**..._ me tomo el hombro con una mano, pero no aguanto el dolor..._

**- Había olvidado lo de tu hombro, debes curarte, yo iré a ver si naruto y kakashi-sensei terminaron...**_trata de aparentar que esta bien, pero noto un deje de frustración en sus palabras por la interrupción _

_me sienta en el árbol y se va en dirección a donde están los otros...__**yo también quería ese beso sasuke-kun**__...susurro con una voz apenas audible, mientras concentro chakra en mi mano y la coloco sobre la herida, me tardo unos cuantos minutos en cerrarla, por que era bastante profunda, en tanto hacia eso recordaba una y otra vez en mi mente sus palabras, tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo, ya que el nunca se ha caracterizado por ser una persona que exprese sus sentimientos y menos ante mi, me distraigo de todo eso al sentir unos arbustos cercanos moverse, de atrás de ellos salen los tres, naruto trae una sonrisa, ya que para el una buena misión es una donde puede pelear lo mas posible "para mostrar sus habilidades" como siempre dice, me ve sentada en el suelo y su expresión cambia repentinamente, se acerca y se arrodilla a mi lado, para asegurarse de que este bien, mientras le contesto miro de reojo a sasuke, noto una expresión de enojo ante la cercanía de naruto, me encanta verlo celoso, aunque se que nunca lo va admitir, para evitar cualquier problema prefiero terminar de convencer a naruto de que ya estoy bien y de que no necesito que me cargue como me había ofrecido hacer, cosa que hizo que sasuke se enfureciera mas llegando incluso a activar el sharingan, me doy cuenta de que kakashi-sensei también a notado la expresión de sasuke y solo ríe por lo bajo, seguimos por nuestro camino, después de eso no vuelvo a tener problemas con mi hombro, siguen pasando el tiempo y no logro hablar con "el" para aclarar la situación, no hemos podido estar a solas, ya que cada vez que trato de acercarme a el, aparece naruto para asegurarse de que sigo bien, las primeras veces lo aguantaba, pero ahora ya me tiene aburrida, lo único que quiero es hablar con sasuke, a pesar de todo, el parece no haberle dado gran importancia a sus palabras, al parecer yo soy la única que ha intentado acercarse y aclarar las cosa, será que...solo confundí las cosas una vez mas, ilusionándome de la nada, quizás solo se preocupo por mi como cualquier compañero de equipo lo haría como nada mas, pero...se que pude notar algo diferente en su mirada, había algo en esos ojos, en su voz, ya no era la misma frialdad con la que actúa siempre, aunque si fuera así quizás el hubiera intentado algo mas, el día siguiente después de la pelea decidí que ya no seguiría intentándolo mas, ya estoy cansada de ser yo la que va una y otra vez, la que lo intenta y lo sigue intentando, si el estaba hablando en serio, que el se acerque, pero no paso nada ese día, ni el siguiente, nada...todo seguía igual que antes entre nosotros, en el día cada uno caminaba por su lado y en la noche, cada uno situaba su saco de dormir lo bastante lejos del otro, seguimos así hasta el ultimo día, estaba anocheciendo y estábamos a pocos minutos de un pueblo así que kakashi-sensei dijo que como era la ultima noche, podíamos quedarnos en una cabaña como la vez anterior, al llegar allí cada uno se fue a su habitación en silencio, yo no tenia ningún animo de dormir, no lo podía sacar de mi mente, desisto de la idea de que en algún momento va intentar acercarse nuevamente a mi y comienzo a buscar en mi bolso mi pijama, antes de que pudiera encontrarlo, escucho que tocan la puerta...__**debe ser naruto , para asegurarse de que estoy bien...de nuevo...**__.digo para mis adentros, mientras camino a la puerta, la abro y..._

(Nataxita: muy bien!! Ahora empiezo yo a contar la historia...sakura: pero si yo estaba inspirada, déjame seguir...nataxita:eeeee...No!...y si no te gusta bien, por que o si no te vas y yo me quedo con sasukito ¬...sakura: eso nunca, sigue tu, u.u)

Camina sin ningún animo a la puerta pensando que encontraría a su rubio compañero, pero al abrir se encontró con nada mas y nada menos, con la persona que no había salido de su mente estos últimos días, allí esta apoyado en el borde de la puerta mirando la expresión que ella había puesto al encontrarlo a el y no a quien sospechaba.

- **Que pasa?? Debemos irnos?** (pregunto tratando de pensar en la razón mas obvia de porque el pelinegro estaría, afuera de su puerta)

**- No, no es eso** (el la miraba bastante divertido, por la confusión que denotaba el rostro de la pelirrosada)

- **Entonces...que haces aquí uchiha?** (pregunto, marcando la ultima palabra, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el)

**- Yo solo vine por algo pendiente...(**ahora su voz había cambiado de tono, dejando a relucir de inmediato las intenciones del chico)

**- Pendiente?? No se de que me hablas, que yo sepa tu y yo no tenemos nada pendiente...(**respondió, arqueando una ceja, tratando de notarse indiferente)

**- Nunca me terminaste de agradecer.. **

**- Yo...**

No alcanzo a reaccionar, cuando ya tenia al pelinegro casi devorando sus rosados labios, y seguía cada vez agregándole mas intensidad al beso, empujándola despacio hasta terminar de entrar a la habitación de la haruno, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al borde de la cama, donde ella se recostó primero seguida del uchiha, que apoyo ambos brazos a los lados de la rosa cabellera, siguieron besándose, ella había comenzado a desabrochar la camisa que traía puesta el pelinegro y en un instante se la saco dejando su torso descubierto, el por su parte no perdió el tiempo, y le bajo rápidamente la polera de la joven y se la quito, ella había comenzado a acariciar la espalda de el, mientras este que había dejado de besarle la boca se entretenía con la blanca piel del cuello de la haruno, dando pequeñas mordidas de vez en cuando, haciendo que la chica dejara salir pequeños gemidos, que hacían que el comenzara a hacerlo con mas frecuencia, en tanto sus manos habían comenzado a bajar hacia el borde de la falda de la pelirrosa, despojándola de ella, para luego quitarle el pantaloncillo, esta no se quedaba atrás, hizo un movimiento quedando sobre el, le bajo el cierre del pantalón y se lo saco, ahora ella comenzó a besarlo, comenzando por el cuello para luego bajar, hacia el área abdominal, estaba cada vez mas cerca de el borde del bóxer que era lo ultimo que cubría a un tanto excitado uchiha, una mano se comenzó a escabullir hacia esa zona sin temor a despojarlo de su ultima prenda, estaba a punto cuando tocan la puerta.

**-KUS...(**alcanzó a gritar bastante alterado el pelinegro antes de que sakura le tapara la boca, haciéndole un gesto para que guardara silencio.)

Se levanto tomo una bata de su bolso, para taparse, se acerco a la puerta y miro por un agujero que tenía esta, especial para eso, suspiro al ver unos cabellos rubios de el otro lado de la puerta, iba a abrir, pero se detuvo.

**- Tienes que esconderte** (dijo dirigiéndose al uchiha, el cual solo tenia puesto el bóxer, que dejaba a la vista el bulto, que se habia formado producto de lo que estaban haciendo)

**- Que?? como me voy a esconder!!...(**iba a continuar alegando, pero cedió ante la furiosa mirada de sakura, la que estaba tan o mas frustrada que el)...**bueno donde?? **

**- Mmmm...en ese closet...(**dijo apuntando un closet un tanto pequeño, pero en el cual caería cómodamente.)

El camino hacia allí, abrió de golpe, una vez adentro y antes de cerrar, se le escucho gruñir –ese baka me las paga- estando ya segura de que naruto no encontraría nada fuera de lo normal en su "visita" le abrió.

**- Que te paso sakura-chan?? Te demoraste bastante en abrir... **

- **Hmp...estaba dormida** (mintió descaradamente)

**- Oh, gomen, sakura-chan, es solo que yo te venia a decir buenas noches **

**- Buenas noches** (respondió esta y cerro la puerta, para no seguir la conversación)

Se estaba alejando de la puerta, cuando siente una mano que toma de su brazo jalándola hacia el interior del closet, adentro de el, se dio cuenta que el espacio era un poco reducido como para dos personas, podía sentir el cuerpo de sasuke prácticamente pegado al de ella, esta iba a abrir la puerta para salir, pero el pelinegro la detuvo.

**- Que haces?? **

**- Salir...no crees que es muy pequeño aquí?? **

**- Yo estoy cómodo, además mientras menos espacio haya entre nosotros mejor...**


	5. Chapter 5

- **Que haces?? **

- **Salir...no crees que es muy pequeño aquí?? **

- **Yo estoy cómodo, además mientras menos espacio haya entre nosotros mejor...**

Se acerco a la pelirrosada aprisionando sus labios, en un impulsivo beso, mientras que con sus manos se dedicaba a quitarle la bata que ella se había puesto para taparse, una vez que se le había quitado, comenzó a forcejear con la traba del sostén (brasier) hasta que logro sacárselo, el pelinegro se separo del beso para observarla mejor, cosa que hizo que las mejillas de la joven tomaran un intenso color rojo,- _demonios! Por que tiene que ser tan tentadora- _pensaba al mirarla, grabando nuevamente cada centímetro de piel, a la vista, con sus sharingan, sin darse cuenta ya lo había activado, al notar esto la kunoichi no pudo evitar decirse a si misma- _ya no hay vuelta atrás – _el volvió al ataque poseyendo nuevamente los labios de sakura, esta vez introduciendo su lengua en la dulce cavidad de la joven, inconcientemente guiado solo por el placer del momento, bajo las manos hasta llegar a los descubiertos pechos de sakura, comenzando a masajearlos, rozando suavemente los pezones ahora erectos de la chica, esta soltaba gemidos, que eran ahogados por el exigente beso de el pelinegro, que cada vez reclamaba mas y ella solo se dejaba llevar, tratando de seguirle el ritmo, cuando al fin se separaron en busca de aire, solo tuvo unos momentos de descanso ya que de inmediato el comenzó a reclamar la blanca piel del cuello de sakura, entre besos y mordidas, dejando marcas de propiedad, como estaba haciendo eso y aun no soltaba los pechos de la ojijade, la respiración de esta se hacia cada vez mas dispareja, agitándose y llamando entre gemidos a sasuke, este empezó a bajar las manos, descendiendo hacia la ultima prenda que cubría a la pelirrosa, siguió bajando, posando una mano sobre la intimidad aun cubierta de la chica, masajeando, la sentía temblar bajos su mano, y la observaba como se mordía el labio inferior tratando de disimular los gemidos que se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes, termino de retirarle la prenda y sin tardar mas tiempo se quito el bóxer, ya no aguantaba mas, su "excitación" estaba llegando al limite, la beso nuevamente esta vez mas suavemente, como preparándola para lo que venia, ella enredo sus dedos en los negros cabellos del uchiha, acercándolo mas para que el beso adquiriera la intensidad que ella deseaba, el comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, abriéndose camino entre las estrechas paredes de sakura, con ambas manos tomo las contorneadas piernas de la kunoichi, para que estas rodearan su cadera y así poder adentrarse mejor, ella había sacado sus manos del cabello del joven y ahora se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda del mismo, este la apoyo contra la pared del closet para así ayudarse a sostener a sakura, al mismo que le acariciaba las piernas, había comenzando a embestirla primero lentamente, luego adquiriendo un ritmo, sintiendo como las paredes de sakura se hacían cada vez mas estrechas tratando de acomodarse a su miembro, esto lo excitaba de sobremanera, sentía que cada vez estaba mas cerca de llegar al clímax, pero quería que ella llegara primero así que de nuevo comenzó a embestirla lentamente, saliendo y entrando, esta se arqueaba hacia el, cada vez que el hacia el ademán de salir, hasta que nuevamente se introducía completamente, haciendo que la chica dejara salir un intenso gemido, estaba a punto de hacerla llegar, cada vez sentía como se contraía mas y mas, con cada vaivén, había acelerado el ritmo, ella se aferraba con mas fuerza, casi dejando marcas en su espalda, siguió así hasta que la escucho gemir mas fuerte que antes sobre su cuello –**oh!! Sa-sasuke-kun- ** un par de embestidas mas y el también había alcanzado el éxtasis, liberando su semilla dentro de ella, le soltó las piernas, para que pudiera bajarlas, para luego salir completamente de ella, ambos estaban realmente agotados, una vez afuera del closet, se tumbaron abrazados sobre la cama, ya que esta vez a ninguno le tocaba marcharse.

La luz de un nuevo día dejaba a la vista los cuerpos desnudos cubiertos solo con las sabanas, que no cubrían mucho tampoco, la primera en despertar fue la ojijade, que se tomo todo el tiempo que quiso en abrir los ojos, aun tenia mucho sueño, ya que la noche anterior había hecho de todo menos dormir, esto le estaba pasando la cuenta, pero realmente no le molestaba, había valido la pena, desvelarse, al terminar de abrir los ojos, noto que estaba recostada sobre el pecho del uchiha, escuchaba el latido de su corazón, tan tranquilo, sintió que el se comenzaba a mover, retirando el brazo con el cual la tenia abrazada, estirándose con pereza, ella movió su cabeza para mirarlo de frente, encontrándose con unos profundos ojos negros que la observaban, era bastante distinta esa mirada a la de la noche anterior. La cual tenia un brillo carmesí y denotaba un lujuria irreconocible, ahora en esos negros y vacíos ojos, el pelinegro no decía nada, solo la observaba, de la nada y en un acto que para ella denoto cariño, le dio un beso en la frente y esbozo una sonrisa.

POV sakura

_Con una mano acaricio mi cabello, metiendo una mecha detrás de mi oreja, luego se acerco a darme un beso en la frente, después de eso y aun mas extraño, me sonrió, de la nada simplemente sonrió, quien pensaría que después de todo el gran sasuke uchiha si tiene su lado tierno, me encanto verlo sonreír, no era esa sonrisa arrogante que generalmente me dedica, era una sonrisa, natural y espontánea._

- **no crees que es hora de levantarnos??-** _dije luego de mirar el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita junto a la cama._

- **hmp –**_ volvió a ser el mismo sasuke de siempre_

_ Sin tomarlo en cuenta, me levanto y comienzo a vestirme, al verme el empieza a hacer lo mismo, cada cual se viste en silencio, el ambiente empieza tornarse tenso, ya que ninguno se atreve a decir nada, el incomodo silencio es interrumpido por el sonido de golpes en la puerta, miro a través de el agujero y veo nuevamente la misma cabellera rubia que la noche anterior había venido a interrumpirnos_

- **naruto** - _digo un tanto cabreada _

- **no pienso esconderme de nuevo- **

- **no será necesario-**_ entreabro la puerta para que naruto no pueda ver hacia dentro, solo dejo ver mi cabeza._

- **sakura-chan!! Hola!! **

- **Hola, naruto...que pasa por que vienes tan temprano.**

- **Solo vengo a avisarte que en diez minutos nos vamos de vuelta a konoha **

- **Gracias- **_estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero me detengo al escuchar su voz nuevamente._

- **Has visto al teme? **

- **No – **

- **Oh, es que no lo encuentro en su habitación y no se donde podrá estar. **

- **Si lo veo le aviso **

- **Gracias, adiós **

- **Adiós **

_Al fin librada de naruto, cierro la puerta, para encontrarme con un bastante enojado sasuke, un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo al sentir su mirada fría y gélida posada en mi._

- **q-que pasa, sasuke-kun?-** digo prácticamente tartamudeando

- **hmp **

- **dime que te pasa, estas enojado conmigo?? Hice algo mal?? **

- **Me negaste – **_responde con firmeza, de verdad esta bastante disgustado_

- **Ah**? – _de que esta hablando?? A que se refiere con que lo negué??!!_

- **Cuando naruto pregunto por mi le dijiste que no me habías visto, y yo estaba aquí, por que le mentiste?? **

- **Y-yo pensé que eso era lo que tú querías...que nadie sepa nada de lo de nosotros o no??** – _quien lo entiende un día dice algo y al otro cambia de parecer_ ¬¬

- **Ya no se si eso es lo que quiero- **

- **Entonces, que quieres ahora??- **

- **Tú...quieres ser mi novia? **– _esta hablando en serio?? No lo puedo creer, el día que espere por tanto tiempo, al fin!!! Pero ya lo dije, no se lo daré fácil... _

- **Solo con una condición** – _me mira atónito, esto no se lo esperaba_

- **Que?? cual? ¬¬** -

- **Nada de sexo por tres semanas, ni conmigo ni con nadie, estas dispuesto?? **

- ...

POV sasuke

_Después de "todo" ambos comenzamos a vestirnos en silencio, un silencio que es interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, ella atiende, a los pocos segundos la escucho hablar con una voz que me resulta bastante familiar, realmente me esta cansando ese dobe, por que no termina de darse cuenta que ella me quiere a mi, agudizo el odio y alcanzo a escuchar que le pregunta a ella por mi y esta le dice que no me ha visto, ¿Cómo que no me ha visto? Estoy aquí, por que me niega!! ¿por que me molesta que lo haga? Desde cuando me importa la manera en la que me trate?? Pero por que le miente a naruto?? Por que le importa lo que piense el dobe??por que me sigo haciendo preguntas estupidas??!!...la escucho que cierra la puerta y se dirije hacia mi, nota de inmediato el enojo que siento, pero parece estar confundida sobre cual es la razon._

- **q-que pasa, sasuke-kun?-** _dice prácticamente tartamudeando_

- **hmp ** - _no estoy seguro si sea bueno hablar de lo que siento._

- **dime que te pasa, estas enojado conmigo?? Hice algo mal??- **

- **Me negaste** – _respondo_ _con firmeza, quiero dejarle las cosas claras._

- **Ah?** – _como no se va a dar cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer..._

- **Cuando naruto pregunto por mi le dijiste que no me habías visto, y yo estaba aquí, por que le mentiste??** – _necesito terminar de entenderlo_

- **Y-yo pensé que eso era lo que tú querías...que nadie sepa nada de lo de nosotros o no??** – _bueno, tiene razon, es solo que ..._

- **Ya no se si eso es lo que quiero** –

- **Entonces, que quieres ahora??- **

- **Tú...quieres ser mi novia?** _– si eso quiero, que nadie mas tenga ningún derecho sobre ti, que seas mía, MIA!! Y que le quedo claro a todos sobre todo a ese dobe..._- **Solo con una condición **– _debi suponer algo asi, despues de todo lo que le he hecho, debia vengarse de alguna manera, aunque no creo que sea algo tan malo..._

- **Que?? cual? ¬¬ **-

- **Nada de sexo por tres semanas, ni conmigo ni con nadie, estas dispuesto??**

- **Que? por que!!? **

- **Por que realmente siento que hasta ahora nuestras relación se ha basado solo en eso y si quieres que sea tu novia tienes que demostrarme que no es así, que hay mas que eso, en ese tiempo podremos conocernos mucho mejor, además no creo que sea tan difícil pasar 3 semanas sin sexo, o no?** – _noto en su sonrisa un deje de maldad, esta disfrutando de esto... _

- **No, claro que no, esta bien, acepto**-

- **Estas seguro, osea digo por que tu...eres un poquito... **

- **Que, dilo?**

- **Pro-mis-cuo-** _dice remarcando cada silaba, como para enfatizar la palabra_

- **Que imagen tienes de mi sakurita?? Claro que no, mi vida no depende del sexo** –

- **Como digas sasuke-kun**-

_Se da media vuelta y sale por la puerta, yo la sigo, pero aparentando venir desde otro lugar, nos encontramos con naruto y kakashi, listos para irnos. En el camino, naruto se acerca nuevamente a hablar con sakura, ella le ríe y me mira de reojo para ver mi reacción, no caeré en su jueguito, no voy a caer, no, demonios, se le esta acercando mucho, además no la esta mirando precisamente a la cara, dobe depravado, me acerco y la tomo del brazo susurrándole al oído._

- **necesito hablar contigo** – _me mira entretenida, caí. _

- **Claro, sasuke-kun** –

_Seguimos caminado pero un poco más alejados de los otros dos_.

- **que pasa?-** _me pregunta fingiendo no entender por que la llame_

- **hmp** – _gruño, mirando hacia otro lado._

- **No me digas que estas celoso??- **

- **Claro que no, es solo que no me gusta la manera en la que te mira el dobe...**

- **Recuerda que no me puedes reclamar nada aun no eres mi novio** – _ese comentario me deja helado, osea que...ademas de lo del sexo tendre que soportar esas 3 semanas seguir viendo como se le acercan todos los tipos de la aldea... _

- **Eso significa que yo también puedo hablar con otras mujeres??** – _jaja su semblante cambia de inmediato._

- **Claro, pero solo hablar, por que si pasa algo mas, pierdes todo conmigo**-

_Se va dejándome con la palabra en la boca, le encanta hacer eso, a mi me desespera, resignado, meto las manos en mis bolsillos y me sumerjo en mis pensamientos. __** 3 semanas**__, no deja de retumbar en mi mente, pero no es tanto, quiero decir, 3 semanas pasan volando, ¿cierto? _

- _Inner sasuke: piénsalo bien son 21 días _

- _la nada misma _

- _inner sasuke: en todo ese tiempo no podrás estar con ninguna mujer, ninguna!! _

- _debo cambiar su forma de pensar sobre mi, quiero que se de cuenta que mi vida no gira en torno al sexo, tengo otras cosas _

- _inner sasuke: como que? _

- _bueno...etto...las misiones y...los entrenamientos. _

- _Inner sasuke: lo ves solo eso _

- _déjame, para mi eso es bastante y muy importante _

- _inner sasuke: como digas, lo único que digo es que ojala no te andes arrepintiendo después _

- _claro que no, por sakura vale la pena hacer esto. _

_al rato llegamos a la aldea, cada uno se va a su casa, comienzo a caminar, esta vez no escucho ni la voz de sakura pidiéndome que la espere ni el sonido de sus paso corriendo para alcanzarme, eso me irrita, pero sigo como si nada, termino de llegar a mi casa, tomo un baño para relajarme, siento como cae el agua por todo mi cuerpo, refrescándome y apaciguando el ardor de los rasguños de sakura en mi espalda, quien pensaría que fuera a ser tan salvaje, escucho el sonido del timbre, por lo que salgo de la ducha y me cubro con una toalla, bajo las escaleras y abro la puerta para encontrarme con una muy diferente sakura, ya no trae puesta la ropa de ninja que ocupa siempre, esta usando una polera roja que deja a la vista un prominente escote, y una falda negra que llega mas arriba de las rodillas dejando a la vista sus contorneadas piernas, esta chica me quiere volver loco vistiéndose así, claro debí suponer que me provocaría para probar mi aguante, me apoyo sobre el marco de la puerta esperando que me da la razón por la cual esta aquí pero ella solo se dedica a observarme, yo la miro entretenido, hasta que al fin habla, mientras que con uno de sus dedos comienza a jugar sobre mi pecho. _

- **sasuke-kun, quieres ir a almorzar conmigo claro si no has comido nada**_- el ruido de mi estomago le responde, haciendo que me sonroje levemente. _

- **Hmp **_- _

- **Tomare eso como un si -**_ - me sonríe, me encanta que sonría sobre todo si es gracias a mi... _

- **Espera que me vista**_- _

- **Claro**_ – la invito a pasar, rodeándola con un brazo, ella aprovecha esto para posar un de sus manos sobre mi espalda, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos mi piel descubierta, provocando que se erice bajo su tacto. _

_Autocontrol uchiha, solo te esta provocando, debes demostrarle que no eres como ella piensa, pero lo sigue haciendo, subiendo y bajando su mano por mi espalda, ya no aguanto mas, al demonio el autocontrol, la apoyo contra una de las paredes, acercándome a sus labios. _

- **cuidado, sakura, no me provoques, que tendrás que cargar con las consecuencias- **

- **no que serias capaz de aguantar por 3 semanas??- **

- **hmp- **_me alejo de ella y me voy a vestir. _

_Al volver, me vuelve a sonreír y salimos, en el camino, muchas mujeres me sonríen, otras me guiñan el ojo, otras me dicen cosas un tanto extrañas, a mi me da igual, estoy bastante acostumbrado a eso, pero para sakura es diferente, veo como apreta con fuerza su puño, conteniendo la rabia, llegamos a un restaurante, al sentarnos se nos acerca un mesero que mira coquetamente a sakura, yo toso en señal de disgusto, el capta el mensaje y luego de tomar nuestra orden se retira, sakura me avisa que va al baño, se para y la veo entrar por una puerta. _

_ La espero con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que espero nuestra comida, en ese momento se me acerca una mujer, "ese" tipo de mujer, una mas de esas que anda detrás mió, debo admitir que es bastante atractiva, poco a poco se va acercando peligrosamente a mí, mientras me habla con una voz seductora, se sigue acercando... _


End file.
